


Kamen Rider Reaper (On Hold)

by MoonlightAngel



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightAngel/pseuds/MoonlightAngel
Summary: Follows the story of Kamen Rider Ex Aid with my own character.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me for all the grammar mistakes that I could make since English isn't my main language.

Two people were seen sitting on top of a rooftop.  
Parado was holding a gaming console playing a game.  
Leaning on him was another young man who silently looked at the city.   
The man was 10 cm smaller than Parado.  
"Graphite sure takes his time." the young man muttered, while looking at the city.  
"Don't worry Naoki. I'm sure he will be finished soon." Parado replied, still concentrating on his game.  
"Infection completed" Another voice appeared.  
Both Parado and Naoki looked up to see Graphite walking towards them.  
"Very soon it will multiply into a new comrade." Graphite continued.  
Parado smirked and looked at the city.  
"Hey Graphite, Naoki. Just thinking of a game being played on this wield field...makes my heart skip a beat."  
'Soon everything will be over...' Naoki thought and stood up.  
"Where are you going?"  
Parado and Graphite watched Naoki walking over to the stairs.  
"The launch party is about to start...I have to go." Naoki said without looking back.  
"Alright have fun" Parado smiled.  
Naoki went back to Genm Corp and went to the top floor where Kuroto was already waiting.  
"You're late."  
"Why do I have to accompany you? Didn't you tell me to leave the company in your hands..."  
"Even if I said that you're still a owner of this company like me. We just have to live with this decision right? Little brother."  
"I understand..."  
"Anyway let's not lose anymore time. We should go now."  
Kuroto and Naoki left the building and went to the place where the launch party occurred.  
Many people were already waiting to get in and see the new game which was announced many years ago.  
Kuroto went up to the stage while Naoki was stood at the back and watched the people walk around.  
"I'm terrible sorry for the long wait,everyone." Kuroto started his speech.  
"It has taken over 5 years of development from the initial announcement. But at last, the legendary game... Mighty Action X is complete." he announced with glee.  
Everyone applauded and started to line up to play the demo of it.  
Naoki watched as played with smiles on their faces.  
'If only they knew the horrible truth behind everything...'  
Suddenly he saw someone very familiar arriving.  
'Poppy?'  
She went to a little boy who was playing the game and pulled him away from it but the boy didn't want to stop.  
Naoki saw the pain the boy was feeling and realized what is about to happen.  
'That boy will be the next victim of all this...'  
He watched as the virus took over his body and turned him into a giant mass of the virus.  
The giant was rampaging inside the building and all visitors tried to flee as fast as possible.  
Naoki followed the giant to the outside and saw another person there ready to fight it.  
When Emu put the Gashat into the Game Driver Naoki felt something very familiar.  
'What is this feeling...'  
Emu transformed himself into Kamen Rider Ex Aid level 1.  
At first he was surprised by his new form but when Poppy warned him about the enemy behind him, he dodged his attack and with help of the Speed Up item he attacked the Bugster from all sides with his hammer.  
'Even though it's his first battle he's already so strong...' Naoki thought, watching Emu defeating the Bugster before he ran to the little boy to help him but the little boy was slowly fading away.  
"The game isn't over yet" Poppy shouted. Naoki turned his head ans saw Poppy running over to them.  
'The virus is nearly complete...' Naoki thought when he saw that Salty was formed.  
"You can't beat me when you're only level 1!" Salty laughed.  
"The boss Salty has appeared. All I need to do is beat him,right?" Emu said with confidence.  
Poppy tried to stop him  
"You can't!You can't control it any further."  
"Playing a game without reading the manual is my style! Watch how gaming genius M plays!" He said.  
'Genius gamer M...'  
Naoki watched him enter Level 2 and defeat the Bugster Viruses surrounding him before he finished Salty with a critical Strike.  
'Kamen Rider Ex Aid... maybe he will be able to finally end this all.' Naoki wondered and disappeared.  
He returned to the hideout where Parado was already waiting for him.  
When he saw Naoki walking towards him Parado took him into his arms and gave him a kiss on his forehead.  
"Did you have fun at the launch party? You look really happy"  
"Yes I did. I saw something really interesting there." Naoki said while looking into Parado's eyes.  
You can see a funk of amusement in his eyes.  
"I'm sure you will enjoy it too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for all the grammar mistakes that I could make since English isn't my main language.

After Naoki went back to the hideout to meet Parado they searched for Graphite. It was already night when they found him on top of a roof, spreading the Virus over the city.  
Parado was continue to play his game while Naoki sat beside him looking at the city lights.  
"Fate is like a puzzle game." Parado commented.  
"Are you okay with this, Parado?" Graphite asked.  
Parado smirked and stood up.  
"Guess I should greet them. Naoki you should return first." Parado said  
"I understand..." They left the rooftop together.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
The next day Naoki went to the company and waited for Kuroto to return from his meeting with the Deputy Director-General of the Ministry of Health.  
While he was waiting he searched through the data of the still unfinished game.  
'It seems like there's still much to do until it is finished...' he thought.  
Right then, Kuroto entered his office and saw Naoki on his computer.  
"What are you doing?" he asked him without any suspicious.  
"Looking at the process of the game. But it seems like it will still take a long time until it's finished." Naoki answered, still looking at the data.  
"Don't underestimate the skills of the game master here! It won't be long until I have everything I need to finish the game! My talent is really unlimited!" Kuroto laughed praising himself.  
"What ever you say... Where were you anyway? I thought your meeting wouldn't be so long." Naoki asked and looked up from the screen.  
"I just played a little. It's also seems like Taddle Quest is now back in this country."  
"Kamen Rider Blade... " Naoki stood up from his seat and went to the window to look outside at the city.  
"Aren't you afraid? That they will stop your plan?"  
"No, after all they are doing exactly what I want. The more people they help the more data I will get. In the end they are just pawns in my game!" Kuroto laughed.  
'Pawns...' Naoki didn't say anything after his answer and continued to look out of the window.  
"Wait! You can't just enter here!" a voice shouted outside of the office.  
"Talking about pawns, it seems like another one has also decided to return." Kuroto smirked.  
Hanaya Taiga entered the office without caring what the secretary was saying.  
"Oh what a surprise to see you here again." Kuroto smirked.  
He dismissed the secretary and in the end only the three of them were left in the office.  
Taiga threw a large pile on cash at the table.  
"Hanaya-sensei, you are quite something." Kuroto said when he saw the money on his table.  
"You need money to develop new games, don't you?" Taiga said and threw more money onto the pile.  
Kuroto only smiled at that and took something out of the case next to him.  
"Do you want to save the patients as a doctor...?" He asked while he walked around his table to Taiga.  
"Or...?"  
He gave him another Game Driver and a Gashat.  
'The third player has arrived...' Naoki thought as he watched the exchange between Kuroto and Taiga.  
'Kamen Rider Snipe.'  
\-----------------------------  
A few hours later Naoki heard from Parado that he made a bet with Taiga to see which Kamen Rider could get the most Gashats and be the strongest.  
"It seems like Hanaya Taiga has started his game again." Naoki reported to Kuroto.  
"Isn't it fine. It means that I will get the data I need even faster." Kuroto said.  
At this moment Kuroto secretary knocked.  
"Director, a person called Kagami Hiiro is here to talk to you. Should I let him in?" she asked from behind the door.  
"Let him in." Kuroto said.  
'Kagami Hiiro?' Naoki looked to the door when Hiiro came in. Unlike Taiga who came in casual clothes last time, Hiiro was wearing a suit.  
"This is the first time we've met like this, Kagami Hiiro-sensei." Kuroto told him.  
"I'll get straight to the point. Why did you give Hanaya Taiga a Game Driver?" Hiiro asked him with a emotionless look.  
"Because he's compatible." Kuroto answered him.  
Hiiro sighed at this answer and looked to the side.  
"As you know, he's no longer a doctor. Five years ago, he became obsessed with games..." Hiiro explained.  
"...and made a medical mistake... causing the death of his patient." Kuroto continued his explanation.  
"But his skills as a Kamen Rider are real." he told him.  
"Any other man but that one." Hiiro declared.  
Both Kuroto and Naoki watched him with curiosity.  
"He took...something dear from me." Hiiro explained.  
A few minutes later after Hiiro has left Naoki who sat on the couch looked at his older brother.  
"What do you think... about his story?" he asked.  
"Isn't it interesting. Like this they will spent much more time to fight against each other rather than together. But how about you also join in? I'm sure he would be happy if you joined him in this game." Kuroto smirked.  
"Don't tell me what to do... I'm going back now."Naoki stood up and went to the door.  
"Have a safe trip home." Kuroto teased when Naoki was about to leave the room.  
Naoki nodded and disappeared into data. He transported himself back to the hideout.  
There he was alone and had some time to sort his thoughts.  
'With Kuroto together four Players have assembled. It won't be long until he finishes the game and once the fight really begins he will be free also... There isn't much time left. I have to prepare for it..'  
Suddenly he heard the sound of chains and when he walked around to see what it was he saw a woman chained against a chain with Graphite standing before her and Parado sitting on the stairs playing on his console.  
" What are you doing?"  
"Oh, you have returned Naoki?" Parado smiled and pulled him to his side.  
"How was your time with him?" Parado asked him and stroked his hair while Naoki sat besides him.  
"I met two of the players... but who is she?" Naoki tilled his head to the woman who was still chained.  
"Just a bait to lure them over. I'm sure it will start soon."  
Just when he said that the woman disappeared.  
"Will the humans win? Or will the bugster win? This is the beginning of the most exciting race ever." Parado smiled.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
The night has once again arrived. The group of three were standing on top of the roof again while looking at the city.  
"All the players have appeared. Shall we begin the next test play?" Parado asked with a smile.  
"What a waste of time. Let's just smash them up already!" Graphite said impatient and slashed the air with his sword.  
"Once we get rid of all the Kamen Riders, and take over humanity entirely... the Bugsters will rule the world."  
"Strength alone doesn't solve the puzzle." Parado said and stood up to look Graphite into his face.  
"Just stick to my plan." He ordered, the smile now gone from his face.  
Graphite sighed and sat down.  
Naoki didn't say anything and continued to look at the city lights.  
"The is the next stage about to begin?" he asked.  
"Yes. Welcome... to the Level 3 world!" Parado shouted.  
"Then it's time for me to meet the players right?" Graphite asked him.  
"Yes, it's time to continue the plan."  
\------------------------------------  
The next day Graphite went to Genm Corp to steal the four Rider Gashats which were being fixed at this time.  
Parado and Naoki watched from the side as all players started to fight against Graphite and Genm.  
Only Emu didn't join the battle since he was still shocked to know that his patient was actually Graphite.  
Genm saw that Emu was distracted and grabbed him by his throath.  
"Only the strong survive.As someone familiar to the world of games, you should know that best... Genius Gamer M!" he said and tighten his grip.  
"There's no point in trying to think like a doctor here."  
Emu remembered that also Hiiro and Kuroto had talked him down about his morals and with Genm doing the same he finally snapped.  
Naoki felt the same feeling he felt when he first saw Emu fight.  
'That feeling again... don't tell me.' Naoki looked around but Parado wasn't around anymore.  
'So Emu really was...'  
Naoki watched as Emu transformed into Ex Aid and directly went to Level 2. He changed the stage into a dump and started to fight against Genm.  
'His power got even stronger...' Naoki thought.  
Emu grabbed the Muscular Energy Item but instead of attacking Genm with it, he finished the Collabos Bugster instead and cleared the Gekitotsu Robots game to get the Gashat.  
He summoned the Robot Gamer and upgraded his form to level 3.  
Now he was at the same level as Genm.  
Now with his upgrade, Emu was able to overpower Genm with his raw physical strength.  
Naoki saw that Emu was about to finish it.  
'This isn't good... Kuroto can't be seen yet. It seems like I have to join after all...'  
He pulled out a dark purple Gashat.  
Just when Emu was about to hit Genm with his finish move another attack hit him and he fell to the ground.  
"Emu!" Poppy shouted.  
"What was that just now?" Hiiro asked and when they looked to the direction where the attack came from they saw someone walking over to Genm,  
"That's..."  
"Why did you interfere Reaper?!" Genm asked angry.  
"I just saved you from this. You should be thankful... Anyway weren't you the one who told me to join the game." Naoki said and turned around to look at Emu.  
"We finally meet Hojou Emu." he said and walked over to him.  
Emu was at first surprised that the guy knew his name but then he got suspicious of him.  
"Who are you?" he asked warily.  
"I'm Kamen Rider Reaper."  
"Kamen Rider Reaper?"  
"Poppy what is the meaning of this? How come there's another player?" Hiiro asked her.  
"I don't know. I didn't knew that there were even more games that I thought!" she shouted.  
"Since I'm finally able to meet you I want to see your strength with my own eyes." Naoki said.  
He summoned a scythe into his hands and started to attack Emu with it.  
Emu was really shocked when the stranger started to attack him, luckily he was able to dodge his attacks.  
The fight continued for a few minutes.  
Everyone was surprised that Reaper was able to keep up with Emu since he was supposed to be one level higher than him.  
Naoki blocked his punch with his scythe and kicked him to the ground.  
"I think this is enough... You really are amazing Emu. I can't wait to continue this another time." Naoki said and grabbed Genm by his arm.  
"Let's go."  
"Wait!" Emu shouted and tried to stop them but they had already disappeared.  
Hiiro, Asuna and Taiga who were watching it all from the background were shocked.  
"Kamen Rider Reaper.... to think there was someone even stronger than Genm out there..."  
Asuna was very worried. They didn't know that there was another player other than Genm out there who didn't work with the CR.  
"I wonder why he was able to keep up the intern so easily even thought he should have been a level higher than him. " Hiiro said looking at the damage Naoki did.  
To think that a Level 2 player did all this was unimaginable.  
"Whatever, I don't care about him. It only means that there is another Gashat to get." Taiga muttered and walked away from the scene.  
"Kamen Rider Reaper... just who in the world are you?"  
\---------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile Naoki and Kuroto arrived at the place where Palado and Graphite were already waiting for them.  
Genms Rider Gauge was nearly depleted forcing him to transform back into Kuroto who supported himself on a pillar next to him.  
Naoki ignored his brother and walked over to Parado to watch him play his game.  
"Wasn't it terrifying?The power of Ex Aid" Graphite mocked him but Kuroto only laughed at that.  
"No way. The only thing fearsome here is my talent!" he declared with a smile.  
Hearing this Parad stopped his game and looked over to Kuroto.  
"How exciting! Kamen Rider... Genm."


	3. Chapter 3

 

For people  who wondered

this is how I image Naoki would look like


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for all the grammar mistakes that I could make since English isn't my main language.

After the fight between Emu and Genm, Emu decided to return the Gekitotsu Robots Game back to the company.

"I'm returning this to you,sir." Emu said but Kuroto didn't take it.

"No.You won that. Use it to beat the five remaining games."

"Are you sure?" Emu asked excited.

"I'm expecting great things from you." Kuroto told him.

"Okay! Then I have to go and find the patient." Emu said.

"Patient?"

"I haven't found the patient of the Bugster I defeated...but I want to do a post-op follow up. Excuse me." Emu explained and left the office.

Graphite, Parado and Naoki who listened to their talk from the shadows appeared at the office.

"The results of the experiment were satisfactory. Ex Aid is an excellent test player, isn't he?" Kuroto smirked.

But Graphite had an other option on this.

"Is it the time for games?" He asked harshly.

"Our comrade Genm separated was defeated by that guy, you know!"

Parado didn't see any problem with that.

"We can always make new comrades. What we need now is data." He smiled.

Naoki and Kuroto listened as they argued about the plan.

"Do what you want then! But I will crush Ex Aid!" Graphite declared and left the office.

"Is that really okay?" Naoki asked as they watched him leave.

"Leave him be. He just need to cool his head." Parado said and went back to his game.

'Do you really don't feel anything... Parado?" Naoki didn't say anything and looked out of the window.

"Anyway I shall see what he had planned. Naoki come with me." Kuroto ordered.

"Naoki doesn't need to follow you around." Parado commented and pulled Naoki closer to him.

"He may be your little toy but that doesn't matter because I'm his brother so he has to do what I say!" Kuroto explained and pulled at Naoki's other arm.

But Parado wasn't someone who would give up so easily.

This continued for a few seconds before Naoki finally had enough and pulled himself out of their hold.

"It's enough. You don't need to behave like children here. I will accompany Kuroto because I'm also interested in what Graphite will do." Naoki said and left the office without looking back at the other two.

"Ah... we made him mad." Parado said.

"That's because your too clingy." Kuroto commented and followed Naoki out.

\---------------------------------------

The went to the back of the Kiyosora College of Music where Graphite and another Collabos Bugster were fighting against Ex Aid and Brave. Soon Snipe also joined the battle.

Graphite threw  a powerful shock wave  at them sending  Brave and Snipe to the ground. Only Ex Aid was able to stand.

The two continued the battle while Naoki and Kuroto still watched from the background.

"Are you going to stop them?" Naoki asked when he saw Kuroto taking out his Gashat.

"Yeah. This time don't interfere." he ordered and triggered the Gashat.

** Mighty Action X **

"Henshin!"

Kuroto transformed into Kamen Rider Genm.

He arrived at the battle scene and stopped the attacks from Ex Aid and Graphite.

"Get back." Genm said and stood in front of Graphite.

"It's too early for you to fight him."

"Mind your own business!" Graphite said and fled with the Collabos Bugster.

Genm looked at Ex Aid for a few seconds before he also jumped away from the scene.

Naoki was interested at the three doctors and followed them to the park.

There he saw Hiiro trying to punch Taiga but he caught the fist.

Naoki continued to listen as Taiga told him that Graphite was the one who killed Hiiro's girlfriend Saki.

 'So that's how it was...'

\-------------------------

Naoki continued to follow Hiiro as he went back to the place where he broke Saki's heart.

'You must have really loved her...' Naoki thought as he watched Hiiro stand in front of the bench where he and Saki would often spend their time together.

Suddenly Hiiro's stethoscope beeped.

Naoki followed him as Hiiro arrived at the scene where Graphite was holding some guy by his neck.

Both Emu and Hiiro transformed them self but while Ex Aid fought against the people who were infected, Brave rushed over to go fight Graphite.

'His heart is blinded by revenge...' Naoki thought as Graphite easily pushed Brave back.

Graphite was about to finish him when Ex Aid jumped in front of the attack.

"!" Naoki watched as Emu who's transformation fell told Brave the true reason why Saki didn't tell him about her infection.

Now that Hiiro knew the true reason he was finally thinking clear again.

He changed the stage to a forest where he beat the Collabos Bugster first rather than Graphite.

'It seems like he has matured a bit...' Naoki thought and watched as Brave upgraded to level 3.

He was able to  synchronize with the music while he fought against Graphite getting himself a perfect combo.

Just when Brave was  about to finish him Naoki decided to help him.

He transformed himself into Reaper and stopped Brave's sword with his Scythe.

"That's enough." Reaper said and pushed Brave away.

"You?!"

"That's!" Emu and Poppy were surprised to see the mysterious player from last time arrive.

"Kamen Rider Brave... I have seen it. Your heart which fights for your precious person." Reaper told him.

"What did you say?!" Brave was surprised to hear that Reaper also knew about Saki.

"But the strength you have now isn't enough. There are still many things you need to learn."

Reaper packed Graphite by his arm.

"Let's meet again at another time." He said and disappeared along with Graphite.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Naoki brought Graphite back to the Genm Corp. where Kuroto and Parado were already waiting for them.

Graphite immediately transformed back into his human form and hit the table in anger.

"Kamen Rider..." Graphite remembered how Brave was able to force him down on his knee.

"I will not forgive you."

"How exciting!" Parado commented besides him.

"This is why I can't quit games."

"I could have helped, but I chose not to. Be grateful that Naoki decided to save your butt." Kuroto said and sat himself down on his chair.

"But I won't be giving you the Bug Visor anymore."

"The are you going to use it?" Graphite asked sarcastically and hit the table while looking Kuroto directly into his face.

"Even when Lazer already knows who you are?"

"He has no proof." Kuroto smirked.

"Oh calm down, Graphite." Parado commented.

"The next game's beginning."

"It seems like two new Bugster are about to be born..." Naoki mumbled while he looked to the direction of the hospital.

"Then I shall welcome them." Kuroto said and left the office.

"That arrogant.." Graphite also left the office to get his anger in control.

"It seems like it's only us two left. We still have a lot of time, want to go out with me?" Parado asked Naoki with a smile.

"Is it alright? Don't you want to finish your game..." Naoki turned around to look at Parado.

"It's alright. We haven't been able to spent time together. Besides..." Parado went over to him and lifted his chin up.

"I have to show Kuroto that you still belong to me." he smirked.

Naoki didn't say anything to that and looked at him with an blank look.

Together they left the office and went to a cafe.

Naoki ordered a fruit parfait while Parado only ordered a drink for himself.

He watched as Naoki happily eat the parfait .  Even thought it didn't show on his face, Parado was still able to see the joy in his eyes.

"Hey when this is all over... will you show me your first smile?" Parado asked.

Naoki stopped the spoon in his hand and looked over to Parado.

"..." He didn't have an answer for that.

"Parado saw that Naoki won't give him an answer and sighed.

'Just when will you finally be able to smile at me?'

"Forget what I asked... right now just having you by my side will be enough." Parado said and took Naoki's hand with his own.

After Naoki was finished they walked alongside the river while holding hands together.

They went to the park where Naoki sat himself down against a three and Parado lied his head on Naoki's lap.

The both of them enjoyed the quiet that surrounded them.

Naoki closed his eyes while he listened to the bird above them and the wind which softly caressed his cheek.

Parado looked up to Naoki and silently watched him.

'I haven't seen him so relaxed in a long time...' he thought and put his hand against his cheek.

Naoki opened his eyes when he felt a hand on his cheek and looked down to Parado.

Parado lifted himself up without letting go of his cheek and looked Naoki directly into his eyes.

Naoki who hasn't seen Parado so serious in a long time wondered what was wrong.

Parado looked at every part of his face. His eyes, nose, cheeks and finally his stare went to his lips.

He went closer and closer until his lips met with Naoki's.

At first Naoki was a little surprised but he slowly closed his eyes and kissed back.

The kiss was slow and gentle.

They continued for a few more second before they slowly separated them self a little from each other. Their foreheads still touching each other and with Parado still holding his cheek Naoki wasn't able to look away.

They continued to look at each other without saying anything before Parado pulled away from him and instead pulled Naoki to his side with Naoki's head on his shoulder.

"Once everything is over... let's come back here again. But then you won't have to worry about anything anymore.  You'll be free from all this." Parado declared.

"..." Naoki didn't say anything and instead enjoyed the quiet they had now.

'It feels like a dream...' he thought.

'But every dream has to end...'

\------------------------------------

After their time together Naoki went back to the Genm Corp. while Parado fought against the Riders while pretending to be Genm.

It was the evening when Parado and Kuroto also returned.

Kuroto was sitting at his place while looking at the Proto-Gashats.

"The Proto-Gashats possess bottomless power." Parado commented from beside him.

"But using one repeatedly...will destroy your body." he warned.

Kuroto didn't commented on his warning.

Graphite who was listening behind the door was now interested at these Proto-Gashats.

When the phone ringed Kuroto answered it.

"Yes?"

He immediately  recognized the voice of the caller.

"Kujou... Kiriya."

Both Parado and Naoki looket over to him.

'Everything is starting...'

\------------------------------

The next day while Kuroto went to meet Kiriya , Parado and Naoki witnessed Graphite taking one of the Proto-Gashats for himself.

'The next stage is about to begin...' Naoki thought and entered the office along with Parado.

Kuroto also entered the room and saw that the case with the Proto-Gashats was open.

"Everything is going as planned it seems." He smirked and sat himself down.

"Graphite has stolen a Proto-Gashat, and gone on a rampage."

"What a terrifying  man you are, as usual!" Parado commented and looked at Kuroto with a wide smile.

"By letting Graphite rampage with that power...the Rider will have to fight for their lives."

"All that's left to do is to obtain combat data for this game..." Kuroto said and pulled a gold Gashat out of his drawer and into a little case.

"And the first phase of the project...will be completed."

Parado smiled at this information.

Kuroto left the office with the case and went to the CR.

"What are you going to do now?" Naoki asked and turned around to see Parado still lying at the table.

"It would be interesting to see how they will clear this level. We should also join them." Parado said and stood up.

Together they went to the stage where the battle against Graphite and the dragon bugster was happening.

They arrived just when Snipe took the Dragon Knight Hunter Z Gashat from Emu and Parado was disappointed at what he saw.

"Genius Gamer M. I thought you would be stronger than that." he pouted and sat down.

"Don't worry. It seems like he still has some strength in him..." Naoki said and pointed over to Ex Aid who took the Gashat back for himself.

Suddenly the dragon bugster started to attack again.

It fought against Snipe while they flew around shooting at each other.

Brave was still fighting against Graphite when Ex Aid was thrown his way.

Ex Aid took Brave's sword and made a way out a ice which froze the dragon in place.

He slid the way up to finish the dragon union with both swords before Snipe and collected it's data with the Gashat.

Parado laughed when he saw that Ex Aid was able to do it.

"You make my heart dance, Emu!"

But Naoki wasn't as optimistic as him.

'He won't be able to use it...'

Ex Aid activated the Gashat and the stage changed into an open field.

Now his form was upgraded to level 5 but he immediately went out of control and sent out powerful attacks in all directions hitting everyone who was near him.

Graphite tried to finish him with his attack but Ex Aid was unscathed from it and knocked him out with one hit before he collapsed.

His transformation fell and because of this he was forced to leave the game area.

"It seems like one player isn't enough to play this game after all..." Naoki commented from besides Parado.

"Yeah... We have seen enough. It's time to go back." Parado said and together they disappeared from the game area.

\---------------------------------------------------

After the rest of the Riders didn't manage to defeat Graphite they started to blame each other on their losses.

Right then Emu appeared to apologize for his behavior and suggested that the four of them for together as a team to use the Gashat's 4 player capacity, but they all declined.

Parado and Naoki watched as the doctors were leaving the rooftop with only Emu standing there.

"We can't obtain effective combat data like this." Parado commented.

But Kuroto wasn't so disappointed about it.

"We'll deal with that when it comes up. We'll look for new compatible candidates...until I need them to disappear." he told them.

Parado smirked at his answer while Naoki still looked at the doctors who left the rooftop.

'No... these 4 are the only one who will be able to use it. Especially you Houjou Emu... You are the most important piece in all this.' Naoki thought and watched the expression on Emu's face.

'You are the only one who can save them all...'

\----------------------------------

The next morning Naoki felt something was about to happen.

"It seems like Emu has planned something." he told Parado.

"Is that so? Then let's take a look."

They teleported back to the hospital and watched as all 4 doctors arrived on the rooftop.

It seemed like Emu tricked them into coming here and suggested a duel to see which one of them will get the Gashat.

"So that's your strategy? Genius Gamer M." Parado smiled.

Naoki didn't comment on that and instead watched Ex Aid transform into his level 5 form.

Ex Aid fought against the other three and while it seemed like he had a disadvantage here Ex Aid was able to counter all attacks and get the Gekitotsu Gashat back.

He also made fun of them since they weren't able to beat an intern.

This of course made them mad and the three together charged with their attacks, hitting Ex Aid directly.

The Dragon armor transformed back into a dragon.

Again the three of them attacked the dragon with their finish move resulting that the Gashat split into four Gashats for each of them.

"That's how it goes?" Parado smiled.

'It seems like you truly have a very special talent Emu... I can't wait to see it when you reached the final level.'

Parado and Naoki left the rooftop to take the Gashat back after Emu and the others were able to defeat Graphite.

"Good work... Graphite." Parado smiled and left before the others returned back from the game area.

They returned back to the Genm Corp. where Parado immediately went back to his game while Naoki leaned himself against Kuroto's table.

"Now we have all the data." Parado commented.

"Yeah. The test is complete. Let's process to the next phase." Kuroto said and saved the data on his computer.

'The next stage has arrived...' Naoki thought.

'I wonder if you will be able to make it to the final stage Hojou Emu...'


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains scenes of four episodes because the episodes consist mostly of fights which Naoki isn't participating. It's difficult now to insert Naoki into the series because 1. Parado is also only a side character at the beginning. 2. I don't want to change too much of the series.  
> So I'll probably rush the episodes a little until Naoki can appear more.
> 
> Please forgive me for all the grammar mistakes that I could make since English isn't my main language.

A few days have passed since the death of Graphite and Christmas was around the corner.

Back at the Cenm Corp. Kuroto was working on a new project.

"So that's the foundation to the next plan?" Parado asked and looked at the blank white Gashat.

"Provided I get the data required to complete it." he answered .

"Which data do you need?" Naoki asked and looked at the data on the computer with interest.

"Death data!" Kuroto smirked.

Parado also smiled at that answer

"Humans sure are inconvenient creatures. If you die in a game, you can respawn using a continue."he said and went back to his game.

"But if human dies, it's game over."  
\--------------------------------------  
Naoki had left the office to take a walk around.

He saw that the whole city was preparing for Christmas.

When Naoki walked by a cake shop, he stopped in front of the store and looked at all the delicious looking Christmas cakes which were displayed.

A few minutes later Naoki was humming to himself while caring a little box with the cake he just bought.

At the same time Emu was trying his best to get one cake for Shuhei to cheer him up but he wasn't able to get one because of the large crowd in front of him.

When he tried at the other stores it was all the same.

In the end Emu sat at a bench at the park and was about to give up on his idea when Naoki saw him.

'That's...'

Naoki went over to Emu and asked if he was alright.

"Yeah... it's just I tried to buy a cake for a patient of mine. I thought it would make him happy... But there are too many people so I can't get one." Emu sighed.

"Is that so..." Naoki mumbled and looked at the little box he was holding.

"Then you can have this." he said and gave Emu the cake he was holding.

"Eh?! I'm really thankful for this... but I can't accept it." Emu said and was about to give the box back but Naoki stopped him.

"It's alright... I think your patient will want this more than me."

"Then I can give you the money back for it!" Emu said.

"It's alright... Just see it as an early Christmas present from me for Shuhei." Naoki said and walked away.

"..." Emu wasn't able to say anything after Naoki walked away

'Wait.. how does he now that he's called Shuhei? Well whatever I should be hurry and go back to the CR!' Emu thought and went back to the hospital.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Naoki went back to the office to see Kuroto packing his things.

"Is it about to start?" he asked.

"Yes. It's time for phase 2." he said and went to the phone to make a call.

Naoki waited for him to end the call before they left the office for the last time.

"Are you really going to do it..?" Naoki asked him.

"It's the only way to get my data. You should hurry up and go back." Kuroto ordered and made his way to the skate park.

Naoki could only sigh at his brother's stubbornness.

'It can't be helped. I should return to the hideout...'

Back there Parado was already waiting.

Like always he was busy playing on his game console when Naoki entered the room.

"Welcome back." he said without looking up from the console.

"I'm back... Kuroto should also return soon after his experiment ."

20 minutes later Kuroto also staggered into the room.

"You're quite wounded..." Naoki commented and went to get the first aid kit while Kuroto removed the Gashat from the Bugvisor.

The image from the new game 'Dangerous Zombie' appeared on it.

"It's complete! Everything is going as planned!" He announced proudly.

"Collecting data from your own body...What a truly terrifying man..." Parado grinned as he went to Kuroto's side.

"..you are."

Kuroto laughed.

"Thanks to excessive use of the Proto-Gashat my body wouldn't have lasted much longer anyway." Kuroto explained.

"This was necessary!"

"This makes my heart dance. A new game has finally started." Parado grinned and looked at the Gashat Kuroto was holding.

Naoki who returned with the first aid kit heard everything they said.

'Another change in the system... It won't be long until the true game will start...'

\-------------------------------------------------------

After  the Bugster Salty has reappeared again, Parado went to pull him into the Gashacon Bugvisor so that Kuroto could continue to finish the ultimate game.

Parado and Kuroto were looking at the computer where the title 'Kamen Rider Chronicle' appeared.

"Kujo Kiriya seemed to have made a visit to the prison." Naoki commented from his seat, his eyes closed.

"Oh? Who did he visit?" Kuroto asked interested.

"That man..." Naoki mumbled and opened his eyes to look at his older brother.

Kuroto didn't say anything at first.

"I see..." he said and took the case with the 'Dangerous Zombie' Gashat.

"Where are you going?" Naoki asked as Kuroto went to the exit.

"Just going to take care of a little problem." Kuroto smirked.

"Have fun." Parado told him without looking up from his console.

\----------------------------------------

A few minutes after Kuroto left the hideout Naoki also went out to see what would happen.

It was raining as Naoki arrived at the old factory where he felt Kuroto use his Gashat.

'The soul of one of the player is vanishing...' Naoki felt as he looked around the factory.

He walked around for a bit before he arrived at the spot where the player 'died'.

Naoki took out a small device out of his pocket and scanned the area around him. Small particles appeared and the device collected it. The name Kujo Kiriya appeared on the screen.

"It is still to soon for you to leave this game..." Naoki mumbled.

Naoki wasn't in the mood to return to the hideout so he walked around the city.

\------------------------------------------------------

Naoki watched as the Ministry of Health announced via press conference the existence of the Bugster virus along with the information that the Kamen Rider's would cure the infected ones.

As Naoki continued his walk he felt Parado close by and walked over to his direction. He saw Parado giving Emu a black Gashat before he disappeared.

Emu seemed distracted and angry as he sat down on the bench.

"It seems like you are stressed again." Naoki said as he sat himself down next to Emu.

Emu jumped up when he noticed Naoki sitting besides him.

"You are..."

"Did the cake I gave you helped?" Naoki asked him.

"Yeah, it did... I didn't introduce myself last time. I'm Hojo Emu. Nice to meet you.. " Emu stopped as he didn't know his name

"You can call me Naoki. So what's the problem this time?" Naoki asked him and turned around to look at Emu.

At first Emu didn't say anything as he didn't want to burden other people with his problem but in the end he thought it was better to talk to somebody about it.

"I'm a intern at the Seito University Hospital. Recently an acquaintance of mine died and I think it's all my fault. Everyone tells me that I should just bear with it. That a doctor's job always involves death. But I can't accept it! I just want to save everyone. No one should die like this..." Emu explained as he looked at the ground.

"What do you believe what being a doctor is about?" Naoki asked him.

"I believe..." Emu didn't have a answer for this at first. But as he remembers all the times he was able to save someone and the smile they gave him.

"I believe that a doctor should always help his patients and bring back their smiles no matter how impossible it seems." Emu smiled.

Naoki looked at him for a few seconds before he stood up and looked at the sky.

"Humans aren't capable to live for as long as they wish. Sometimes fates just take them away far to early but that's what's so great about them..." Naoki mumbled.

Emu looked at Naoki's back.

"No matter what difficulties appear, no matter how painful something can get, humans never give up to archive their goal even if they have to change the fate them self. Don't you also believe so?" Naoki asked and turned around look into Emu's eyes.

Emu at first didn't say anything. He remembers the last words Kiriya has told him.

_"As long as you keep smiling... you will be who you are! Your fate... you can change it!"_

"I'm sorry but I have to go now." Emu said and walked away.

Naoki followed him with his eyes.

"As long as you keep being yourself you'll always e able to change your fate." Naoki mumbled and teleported himself to the forest where his brother was fighting against the other two Riders.

Parado was also there and watched the battle happen on top of a tree.

Genm defeated the two Riders which caused their transformation to fell. At this moment Emu arrived and Genm saw that he was holding the black dual Gashat he gave Parado.

"This is the time to change your fate, Emu." Naoki mumbled as Emu put the double Gashat into his Game Driver.

The Gashat caused Emu to be surrounded by a dark cloud which filled him with the Bugster infection.

At first Emu struggled as the Bugster infection filled him but through his resolve to not lose anyone anymore he absorbed the cloud into himself and his eyes turned red.

The cloud appeared again but this time it was orange on the right and blue on the left side.

The cloud condense into the Gashat and it was rejected out of the Game Driver along with a new game programmed in it. **Mighty Brothers XX**

'A new game has been born. I can feel it... the first Coop-game is now debuting.' Naoki thought as Emu transformed into the level 1 form of the game.

Ex-Aid was able to knock Genm up even with this form and when Genm pulled himself up with the dark cloud Ex Aid triggered the next Level up.

This caused quite a shock to everyone as Ex Aid was split into two persons. The Rider itself was also shocked as they looked at their counterpart.

'This is kind of funny...' Naoki thought as the two Ex Aids started to argue who Emu was and who they had to defeat first.

The orange colored one had his gaming personality. For him, defeating Genm was more important but the blue colored one who represented Emu's ambition as a doctor wanted to defeat Aranbura to save his patient. 

This continued for a while and Genm decided to retreat. Parado and Naoki followed him back to their hideout.

\----------------------------------------------------

Kuroto was still perplexed that Emu was able to survive the use of the black double Gashat.

"If a human uses that Gashat... he should be overwhelmed by a massive injection of the Bugster virus...and die instantly."

"You figured it out too." Parado commented.

"He's different from the other Riders."

Kuroto didn't say anything to that.

"But who'd have thought he could bring forth a game even we don't know about? Seeing him really does make my heart dance." Parado smiled.

"Thanks to him, it looks like I'll be able to finish your Gashat." Kuroto changed the subject.

"You should thank him then. And me as well." Parado said as he leaned closer to Kuroto.

"Quit joking." Kuroto scoffed.

"I'm the game master. I won't allow regular games created without my approval. I'll retrieve his Gashat... and erase the data." he declared.

"Do what ever you want game master." Parado mocked.

"Anyway where's Naoki?" he asked.

" I asked him to do something for me. You don't need to know more." Kuroto answered as he went back to programming.

Parado grunted.

'Soon Naoki will be free of your control and he'll belong to me alone." he thought as he glared at Kuroto.

\-------------------------------------------.

Meanwhile Naoki was sitting on top of a rooftop. He had his eyes closed as he felt the surrounding around him. 

"Current numbers of Bugsters: 1... current number of riders: 5 .... NPC's: 127 million ... Current number of games installed:14 ... Current number of not installed games: 3... Beginning process to install games..." he mumbled and opened his eyes.

" Now Emu should be able to use the whole power of the Mighty Brother XX game. And Parado will now join the game too... The system has changed. Not everything is as he planned. "

Naoki looked down at the city where the people were walking around living their life without knowing that something very dangerous was lurking around them.

"You have to keep getting stronger Emu. Soon the true challenge will be completed and everything will get destroyed if you can't defeat it..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering how Naoki knows things like how many games there are or how in the other chapters he knew that Bugsters would appear, there's a reason which will be revealed in the future so be excited bout it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for all the grammar mistakes that I could make since English isn't my main language.

After Kuroto's failure to erase the data of of the Mighty Brothers XX he returned to the hideout.

"You took quite long even thought the battle itself wasn't so long." Naoki commented as Kuroto sat down and turned on his laptop.

"I just told the doctors a little bit about Ex Aid origin." he said as he analyzes the data he got from the Mighty Brothers XX.

"So the two Ex Aid really do possess the power of Level 10 each." Kuroto said as he looked at the data he got.

Parado gleefully played on his drums.

"So the two of them are Level 20!" He hit the last tune extra loud and threw the drum sticks away. Parado walked over to the keyboard and started to randomly push some keys.

"I do not intend to waste my time personally retrieving his Gashat." Kuroto commented and walked over to the small silver case. He picked it up and put it down on the billiard board.

Naoki only watched as Parado continued to make these horrible noises with the keyboard.

"It is your time to shine." Kuroto declared and Parado put his whole hand on the keys which chimed a very horrible noise.

Parado looked shocked for a few seconds before he rushed over to Kuroto.

"You sure?" he asked with glee.

"To prepare yourself for Kamen Rider Chronicle...shouldn't you get a little warm up as well?" Kuroto explained and opened the case which had the Gashat Gear Dual in it.

"Yahoo!" Parado shouted and played his guitar in joy.

Naoki who couldn't handle all this noise anymore took his guitar away from him.

He stared at his boyfriend with an emotionless look.

"You are forbidden to play any instruments from today on. I shall remove these things right away." Naoki said.

"But..." Parado tried to contradict but Naoki just continued to look at him and Parado shut his mouth in fear.

Kuroto laughed as Naoki removed all the instruments that where in here while Parado sulked.

Soon Naoki returned.

"So are you going to test it out?" he asked his boyfriend.

"Yeah, let's go together. I'm sure we'll have lots of fun there." Parado said happily, already forgetting his instruments.

"Alright." Naoki sighed Parado pulled him to the exit.

"Enjoy your date." Kuroto teased and went back to his programming.

\--------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at the old factory where the other three Riders were already fighting against each other.

The Revol Bugster was also about to join the battle but Parado stopped him.

He tied the Bugster up with a chain and pulled him up.

"Just enjoy the show." he said as the Bugster screamed in fear.

They hide in the background as the other Riders battled against each other.

Asuna quickly rushed Ex Aid who was now laying on the ground.

"You stay here while I introduce myself." Parado ordered and walked over to them.

"How boring." he commented as the fight didn't continue.

Ex Aid immediately recognized him.

"He's a Bugster." he warned.

"Fighting a one-sided game against an unwilling opponent? Don't be so mercenary." Parado said bored.

"Let's do this instead. I'll be your playmate." he said seriously and pulled out his Gashat Gear Dual.

"What's that Gashat?" Snipe asked cautious.

Parado activated the Perfect Puzzle Game and transformed himself.

"Kamen Rider Paradox. Level 50." he introduced himself.

"Kamen Rider...?!" Snipe asked shocked.

"Eh?! Fifty... What?" 'fifty' " Asuna asked Ex Aid confused.

"Eh? It's 50" Ex Aid answered.

"Let me show you my game. With them." Paradox declared and rushed over to Brave and Snipe.

He easily pushed them outside and avoided their attacks.

"Perfect Puzzle is a puzzle game where you can control every object in the game area." he explained.

"For example, it can give those messy game items of yours a good tidying up. Look." Paradox said and changed all the items which were generated when the other three activated their Gashat into Energy Items.

"Eh? They've become Energy Items?" Ex Aid wondered.

"It can even become Energy Items." Paradox continued and gathered the Stretch and High Jump - Energy Items to assist in a Perfect Critical Combo.

He stretched his legs and kicked Brave and Snipe out of their transformations.

"Stop." Ex Aid shouted as Paradox laughed at their defeat.

"Why are you stopping me? Didn't they attacked you?" Paradox wondered.

"No matter who it is, a life's a life! I won't allow a game over!" Ex Aid declared and activated the Shakariki Sports Gashat.

"Ex Aid. Don't make my heart boil." Paradox sneered and took his Dual Gashat out.

He changed the game to Knock Out Fighter and changed his form.

"Let's play!" he shouted and hit Ex Aid with a straight punch against his chest.

Ex Aid struggled and he tried to hit back.

But Paradox took it easily without doing anything and punched him again.

"Knock Out Fighter is a fighting game where you beat up the opponent till they're K.O.'d. " Paradox explained.

He finished Ex Aid with a Knock Out Critical Smash which knocked Emu out of his transformation.

Parado also cancelled his transformation.

"I'm always available to play with you. Entertain me... M." he told him and walked away.

Naoki who watched it all from the background sighed.

"In the end only you had fun..." he mumbled as he freed the Revol Bugster who was still chained. He teleported himself outside of the factory where Parado was waiting for him.

"So how was the show." Parado grinned as Naoki walked over to him.

"Interesting. But it wasn't much, after all you defeat them with one single move." he commented.

"Don't worry this is only the beginning. Soon the true game will start and I'll definitively give you your freedom back." he declared and took Naoki's hand in his own.

"I promise you this."

\------------------------------------

The went back to the hideout and Parado happily jumped into his hammock while Naoki just sighed at his boyfriends childish behavior.

"Why didn't you take Ex Aid's Gashat?" his brother asked grumpy and took Parado's Dual Gashat away.

"Whoa, now... did you forget why I'm helping you in the first place?" Parado joked.

Kuroto wasn't happy about his answer at all and instead looked at his little brother.

"Naoki, why didn't you stopped him from fooling around? In the first place, you shouldn't waste your time with him and instead help me with the programming here. Just because your my brother doesn't mean you can just be all useless here." Kuroto sneered.

Naoki decided to ignore his brother's insult but his boyfriend wasn't as forgiving as he.

Parado started to argue that he wanted to play the most exciting game and for this he would need the best opponent for it.

Kuroto wasn't happy that Parado saw Emu as the best opponent and the argument between them continued.

Naoki who was already used by their arguments decided to leave the hideout.

\------------------------------------------

A few minutes later he arrived at the Seito University Hospital.

He took the elevator to the pediatrics unit and walked over to the reception desk.

The nurse recognized him immediately.

"Ah, hello Naoki-kun. Here again to visit the children?" she asked him kindly.

"Yes." Naoki nodded.

"That's really kind of you. The children are always happy when you visit them." she told him as she walked him to the  playroom where the children were.

"Everyone, somebody is here to visit you." she announced and the children all shouted in joy as they saw who it was.

"It's Naoki!" a young boy called Kouta shouted.

"Naoki came again!" another boy , Daisuke, shouted and they rushed over to them.

"Hello, has everyone been good to the nurses and doctors." he asked them kindly.

"Yes, we all have good." a young girl with pig tails called Sakura told him.

"And - and Kyoko-chan discharged from here. She got all healthy again." she continued as the children pulled him into the room.

"That's very good. Soon you guys will also become healthy again and then you can play around even more." he said as he sat down in the middle of the room.

"Oh yeah, there's someone new here!" Kouta shouted and pointed over to a girl with shoulder-length  black hair.

She looked to be around 7.

"Madoka-chan! You should also come over here!" Sakura shouted and walked over to the girl to pull her closer.

"Madoka-chan, this is Naoki. He always comes here to visit us." Sakura introduced.

"Yeah, he always play with us a lot." Midori added shyly while hugging her bunny.

"Nice to meet you, Madoka-chan." Naoki greeted and patted her head.

"Hello..." she greeted back shyly.

"You know, Madoka-chan. Naoki here was also once hospitalized when he was a child." Sakura explained.

This got her attention as she looked at Naoki with curiosity.

"Yeah, he had something really bad but now he's all cured!" Daisuke added with a grin.

"That means you will get better here." Kouta told her.

"Did the doctors here really helped you?" Madoka asked him hesitantly.

Naoki, who saw himself in her eyes sighed in his head.

'I could never tell them the truth...'

"Yes, I'm all better now. Thanks to the doctors I was able to return back to my normal life." he lied and Madoka smiled wholeheartedly as she heard that. 

"You see! So don't worry, you will definitively get better like we will." Sakura encouraged her along with the other children.

'I'm sorry, Madoka.... But you will definitively get better here unlike me..." Naoki thought sadly as he watched the children play around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a really important reason why Naoki would visit the children in the hospital except for because he sympathize with the children there. The reason is him meeting Madoka.  
> The first one who finds out why she's so important gets a cookie. :)  
> Also don't worry I will also reveal what Naoki had.  
> As always thank you for supporting this story!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never really said how Kamen Rider Reaper looks like.  
> Well his color is a mix of purple and blue.  
> He wears a cloak with a hoodie.  
> His weapon is a scythe
> 
> Please forgive me for all the grammar mistakes that I could make since English isn't my main language.

Naoki stayed for 2 hours to play all types of games with the children until the visitor time was up.

As he was on his way to the hideout, he remembers the days where he was all alone as a child.

_~18 years ago~_

_Naoki watched from the stair case as his parents were about to leave the house along with his older brother._

_"Well then, me and Kuroto will go to the Company." Dan Masamune said as Dan Sakurako did his necktie for him._

_"I'm going to the supermarket to buy some things for dinner. Kuroto what would you like for dinner?" she asked her eldest kindly._

_"Then how about curry?" he asked._

_"Curry it is then." Sakurako agreed._

_The family happily left the house, ignoring the youngest child by the staircases._

_Naoki ,who was already used to staying alone at home, sighed._

_He walked over to the the window and pulled a chair over to sit down._

_As he looked at the blue sky outside he sighed again._

_"I want to go out too..." he whispered sadly._

_Unfortunately, even thought Naoki was already 6 years old, he was never allowed to leave the house alone._

_With how busy his parents and his brother are, it is quite rare for him to go out._

_And since he was home schooled his whole life, he didn't have any friends ether._

_The only one who would play with him was his brother and that was also very rare now._

Everything changed after Kuroto started to work for their father. With no one there to spent time with him, Naoki's childhood was quite lonely.

Just as he was about to arrive at the hideout, Naoki felt a disturbance in the system and held his head in pain.

"What is this feeling...?" Naoki whispered as he entered the hideout where Parado and Kuroto were.

"Welcome ho-- Are you okay?!" Parado shouted as he saw that Naoki was holding his head in pain.

Kuroto looked away from his laptop when he heard Parado panicking and as he saw that his brother was holding his head in pain he immediately rushed over to him.

"What's wrong?!" he asked him panicky and guided him over to a chair for Naoki to sit down.

"I'm not sure... it feels like a new Bugster has been born but I don't recognize it..." Naoki explained.

"A new Bugster even Naoki can't recognize? That's impossible..." Kuroto mumbled.

"I believe, because of it, the system noticed that some kind of foreign data was around and alarmed me." Naoki suspected.

"We'll have to find that Bugster then." Parado said and was about to leave the hideout but Naoki stopped him.

"I'm going with you." he said and stood up from his place.

"Are you really sure about it?" Parado asked him worriedly.

"Yeah... Don't worry about me. This much I can handle." Naoki told him and they left the hideout together.

Meanwhile Kuroto, who was still a bit shaken from before, hit the table with his hands.

"A disturbance in the system.... That cannot be... I can' allow that.... I'll not lose him again..." Kuroto whispered.

_~16 years ago~_

_A few days after Kuroto found the computer virus, which will be later known as Bugster virus, on his computer a huge accident happened which would change his life._

_Like every morning his parents and him were about to leave the house._

_Unlike any other days, today his little brother Naoki was having a fever._

_When he heard about it, Kuroto looked in the room of his brother and saw his small body lying on the bed while being wrapped by his blankets._

_"Are you okay?" he wondered as he walked over to Naoki._

_"Onii-chan..." Naoki called weakly._

_"Don't worry. You will be able to beat this fever in no time. I know! When you beat it, I'll give you a game." Kuroto encouraged him._

_"Really?" Naoki asked weakly but also excited._

_"Yeah, as reward you can be the first to  play the new game I'm developing right now. So hurry up and get better soon." Kuroto told him._

_"I'll give my best... I love Onii-chan's game the best." Naoki smiled and slowly feel asleep as his brother patted his head._

_\----------------------------------------------_

_Kuroto was talking with his father about the new game idea he had when suddenly his father's secretary rushed in to room._

_"Sir, something terrible had happen!" she shouted hysterical._

_"What's wrong. Did something went wrong with the programming?" he asked._

_"No, we just got a call from your wife. Your son is in the hospital. Something happened and he's about to be sent in the emergency treatment room." she explained.  
_

_"What?!" Masamune shouted._

_Kuroto who took a few seconds to understand what she just had told them, went pale as he thought about his brother in the hospital:_

_"I'll got there immediately! Kuroto, come on!"  his father shouted and they went to the hospital._

_When they arrived there, his mother was already talking with the doctors._

_Sakurako was shouting at the doctors to do something but he just shook his head._

_She fell down onto the ground and cried._

_Kuroto who rushed over to his mother's side could never forget the sentence the doctor told them._

_"I'm very sorry, we did all we could but..."_

"I'll never let that happen again.... I promised Naoki a game and this time I'll definitively give it to him." Kuroto said as he looked at his computer with 'Kamen Rider Chronicle' on it.

\--------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Naoki and Parado went over to the place where Naoki felt the Bugster's presence.

"He should be around here." he said as they walked into a park garage.

 There they saw Taiga and Emu facing each other. It seems like they are arguing who would defeat the Bugster.

"It must have been that Bugster." Naoki said and pointed over to the Bugster that looks like a hamburger.

The Bugster itself was hovering over an older man, who appeared to have been infected by the virus.

"I see. Then how about a co-op play here." Parado smirked as he went over to them.

Naoki sighed, as he put on a face mask to cover his face and walked over to them along with his boyfriend.

"Well, too bad for you guys" Parado announced.

Emu and Taiga turned around and saw Parado walking over to them along with another person who had his face covered

"That Bugster belongs to us." he declared.

"Parado!" Emu shouted surprised.

He first looked at Parado before he realized that there was another person besides him.

"Who's your friend there?" Taiga asked as he turned to Naoki.

"Don't worry, you will out soon. Now how about a 2-on-2? Winner gets the Bugster." Parado said while he took out his Dual Gashat. Naoki didn't say anything and took out his own Gashat.

"That Gashat?!"

Parado and Naoki each transformed into their form.

Parado transformed into Kamen Rider Paradox, in his Perfect Puzzle form, while Naoki transformed into Kamen Rider Reaper.

"Reaper..." Emu whispered.

"I have wondered where that mysterious guy was but he was with Genm all along it seems." Taiga scoffed.

They both transformed into their level 2 forms.

"Alright, let's begin." Paradox said and rushed over Ex Aid.

Snipe wanted to finish the Bugster first but Reaper protected him.

"I am your opponent." he said and started to attack Snipe with his scythe.

"Don't get in my way!" Snipe shouted as he dodged Reaper's attack. He tried to hit the Bugster but Reaper would each time block his attacks.

"Please, stop!" the man, Koboshi Tsukuru, shouted as he saw that the Bugster Burgermon was hit sometimes.

Ex Aid saw that Tsukuru was getting stressed and his body was vanishing slowly.

He realizes what is happening and jumped over to the Bugster to protect it from Snipe along with Reaper.

"You?!" Reaper whispered shocked.

"Don't attack him!" Ex Aid shouted.

'He's protecting the Bugster... Don't tell me?!" Reaper looked over to Tsukuru who was now feeling a bit better after Burgermon wasn't getting hurt now.

'That Bugster is so important to him?'

"What? Why are you protecting the Bugster?!" Snipe asked him.

"No! He's...!" Before Ex Aid could explain himself, Paradox attacked him again.

"Hey, your fighting me here." he said, annoyed for being ignored.

"C'mon be serious! Where's your Mighty Brothers?" Paradox sulked.

"If I knew it'd be like this, I would've brought the rest of my Gashats..." Ex Aid regretted.

"You had the day off, that's why you've only got the bare minimum equipment..." Asuna realized.

Paradox wasn't happy about it at all.

"Oh, come on... that's lame as hell."

Meanwhile Reaper was still trying to protect Burgermon while dodging Snipe's attacks as best as he could.

Tsukuru saw that Burgermon was in danger and took out a Gashat from his pocket.

"If you're going to help him, please use this!" he said and gave Ex Aid a yellow Gashat.

"This is...?"

"A new Gashat?" Asuna asked skeptic.

"What is that Gashat?" Paradox wondered.

"It's called JuJu Burger. It's a action game where you have to cook burgers for a gluttonous monster," Tsukuru explained.

"Burgers?!" Ex Aid asked confused.

"So that was the cause of the disturbances..." Reaper mumbled as he saw the Gashat Ex Aid was holding.

He felt another headache and his transformation fell, as he clutched his head.

"!!!" Paradox saw that Naoki was in pain and pulled him over just in time before Snipe shot at him. Instead he hit Burgermon directly.

Ex Aid saw that Tsukuru got even more stressed and activated the JuJu Burger Gashat.

The Burger Gamer appeared and EX Aid upgraded his form to level 4.

While Ex Aid was fighting against Snipe, Paradox pulled Naoki over to the side.

"That Gashat..." Naoki whispered in pain.

Paradox felt conflicted. On the one hand he wanted to play with Emu but on the other hand Naoki was getting weaker in his hold.

'Damn!' Paradox cursed and picked up Naoki's weak form.

"We'll retreat for now." he explained and teleported back to the hideout.

When he arrived there, Naoki had already passed out in his arms.

Kuroto saw his passed out brother and was furious.

"What happened?!" he asked as Parado laid Naoki down on his hammock.

"Like Naoki told us, a complete new Bugster appeared along with a new Gashat." he explained and walked over to the chair ,behind Kuroto, to sit down.

"A new Gashat?" Kuroto repeated.

"Yes, from a game called Ju Ju Burger."

"Ju Ju Burger?"

"One of the Level 4 games you planned, remember?" Parado explained.

"Oh, that. We didn't have enough developers, so we removed it from the line up." Kuroto remembered.

"To think that someone besides you could manage to make a Gashat... That's quite a shock, right?" Parado mocked.

"Don't be so careless. The existences of that Gashat  can't be allowed. You have seen what it had done to Naoki." Kuroto said as he looked over to his little brother.

"Games which exist without my permission are not allowed." he declared.

\-----------------------------------------------

Two hours later Naoki woke up and didn't felt any pain anymore.

"Where?"

Naoki looked around him and saw that he was in the hideout.

"You're finally awake." Kuroto smiled and knelled down besides the hammock.

"Onii-san?" Naoki asked, still a bit dazed.

"Don't worry. I took care of the disturbance. The new game has also been installed so you won't feel any pain anymore." Kuroto explained.

"I see..." Naoki whispered and laid down again.

"This will be last time something like this happens, I promise you." Kuroto smiled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is, a part of Kuroto's and Naoki's past. This is only the beginning of their full history.  
> I thought it would be quite funny to let Kuroto have a brother complex besides god complex XD


	8. A.N

**For those who were hoping for a new chapter, I sadly have to disappoint you. The people who read my other Fanfic already know it but...**

**I have decided to put this story on hold.**

**I think many of you guys know how it's like when you graduated and you now have to prepare for college**

**and the free time you used to have isn't there anymore.**

**I have decided to finish my story which is 'The Savior of Hope' first because i started it before this one.**

**I saw that you guys loved my stories and I thank you so so much for all your support.**

**I didn't just wanted to quickly write a new chapter which is full of mistakes.**

**I want do it seriously so that you can enjoy this story like I do when I write it.**

**That's why I'll put this story on hold until my other story is finished.**

**Again, I'm sorry for letting you wait so long.**

**I hope when I start this story again you guys will continue to enjoy it.**

**Thank you again for all your support!!!!!**


End file.
